Augmented Reality (AR) Technology is an improved technology based on virtual reality (VR) technology. VR technology is a technology for generating an interactive 3D environment (namely, a virtual scene) on a computer by utilizing computer graphics system and various interface apparatuses, and for providing users with a sense of immersion by means of the 3D environment. AR technology can superimpose real scenes with virtual scenes in real time so as to provide users with more vivid augmented reality scenes and further improve the users' sense of immersion, wherein users feel as if they are spatially in an augmented reality scene whereby they perceive the augmented reality scene as a real scene.
In a relevant technology, users can experience an augmented reality scene by wearing an augmented reality apparatus. The augmented reality apparatus can acquire the image of a user's surroundings in real time by a camera arranged on the apparatus and send the image to an augmented reality server such that the augmented reality server can process and superpose the image of the user's surroundings with a virtual scene generated by a computer graphics system so as to generate an augmented reality scene, which will be presented to the user by a display device in the augmented reality apparatus. If there are multiple users wearing augmented reality apparatuses in the same reality scene, the images of the users' surroundings acquired by each augmented reality apparatus may further comprise images of other users.
In a relevant technology, however, the augmented reality apparatus can only acquire an image of a user's surroundings by a camera disposed outside of the apparatus. The images acquired by the augmented reality apparatus are relatively simple, such that the image processing made by the augmented reality server on the basis of the images acquired by the augmented reality apparatus is less flexible.